


Treat You Better

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cole's a Jackass, Emotional Manipulation, Fireman Benny, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Benny didn't....couldn't understand why the best man he knew was with someone like Cole.  A jackass who treated Dean like he was nothing more than to suit Cole's needs.  Was this the kind of guy Dean truly wanted?  It hurt so much when Benny knew he could treat his best friend so much better.





	Treat You Better

* * *

 

_I won't lie to you_   
_I know he's just not right for you_   
_And you can tell me if I'm off_   
_But I see it on your face_   
_When you say that he's the one that you want_   
_And you're spending all your time_   
_In this wrong situation_   
_And anytime you want it to stop_

_I know I can treat you better than he can_   
_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_   
_Tell me why are we wasting time_   
_On all your wasted crying_   
_When you should be with me instead_   
_I know I can treat you better_   
_Better than he can_

_I'll stop time for you_   
_The second you say you'd like me too_   
_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_   
_Baby, just to wake up with you_   
_Would be everything I need and this could be so different_   
_Tell me what you want to do_

 

 

 

Benny’s life was pretty simple.  He had a great home with great friends and family around him.  Never once did he ever have to wonder where his life was heading, as long as he had these people surrounding him everything would be great.

__

Everything was great, peaceful and pretty damn easy.  Well, up until the moment Benny realized that he was in love with his damn best friend about two years ago.  Someone he had played with in the sandbox when they were children and helped beat back the bullies who tried a little too hard.  His best friend also just happened to be a dude.  

__

Benny had never been shy about his sexuality.  At thirteen he came to the realization that it didn’t matter what gender they were, it all came down to their personality and whether or not they could handle themselves among his make-shift family.  Which had included said best friend, Dean Winchester.  

__

Even though the realization hit Benny like a bag of bricks he’d still been able to cope.  To push it to the back burner mainly because Dean was strictly into girls at the time.  Though with every skirt that caught Dean’s attention, Benny always thought his best friend could do better.  They were beautiful and sweet at first but always turned into flighty, jealous little demons towards the end.  

__

The last one had been the worst.  They’d been at their mutual friend’s birthday when the redhead sauntered in the room and all Dean could do was drool after her.  Castiel, Anna’s younger brother, just rolled his eyes and whispered to Benny that their friend was doomed.  Benny swallowed down his own jealousy and when it ended, like they always did, he was there to pick his best friend out of the damn gutter.

__

This stupid crush had been manageable up until Dean unabashedly asked him what it was like to have sex with another guy.  Benny’s head spun and before he could even think of a response, the next thing he knew Dean had a freaking boyfriend.  A fucking boy...friend.  This time, it was much harder to push down and ignore the sour churn of his stomach whenever Dean talked about this douche bag who Benny had just recently learned was named  _ Cole. _

__

It didn’t matter, in his mind  _ Cole _ was Mr. Douchebag.

__

So yeah, Benny’s life had been simple up until he realized how he really felt towards Dean but now it was borderline disastrous.  Especially since he was five minutes from meeting the dick head.

__

Benny rubbed at his forehead and tried to give the bartender, Garth, a smile as the guy pushed another shot of whiskey in front of him.  He’d been waiting for Dean and this...jerk, to show up for twenty minutes.  Never once had Dean been late to meet up with him but all the sudden it didn’t even seem like he mattered all that much to his best friend.  

__

“Nope, don’t go there,” Benny muttered quickly downing the shot as Garth shook his head at him with a timid smile.

__

Dean opened his door and went to the other side but just like always Cole stepped out himself. He couldn’t really blame the guy for wanting to open his own door, it was just a habit Dean had gotten into with the girls. There were all kinds of things that were different when it came to dating guys he’d learned, pretty quickly. Some were good, some not as much, but he thought he was handling it pretty well. 

__

He hated that he was late to meet Benny but Cole insisted on stopping to grab a six pack before they got to the bar so he didn’t feel the need to buy and many drinks. He said they were overpriced and a waste of money but stared at Dean derisively when he offered to pay for him instead. The words that came later were still playing on a loop in his mind, but he fought that down and reminded himself that guys weren’t as sweet and demure as girls, he needed to get used to that if he wanted to expand his dating pool. 

__

A smile broke out over Dean’s face when he spotted Benny and Garth at the bar. He pulled his best friend in for a hug and quickly apologized for being late. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Ben. At least you had Garth here to keep you company.” 

__

“Aw shucks, Dean. I think the Johnny Walker has been a better friend to him than I have tonight, the place has been packed and Jo got stuck in class,” Garth said, getting called over to the other side of the bar immediately as if it was perfectly timed.

__

“Yeah, Dean just can’t keep his hands to himself sometimes,” Cole teased, wrapping an arm possessively around Dean’s waist. He’d seen the way the guy looked at Dean and how they held on a little longer than they should have in that hug. Thankfully, like everything else Dean seemed to be completely oblivious to it. But still there was a heady satisfaction that built in his gut when he watched the jealousy play out on Benny’s face. 

__

Benny forced himself to smile, “You uh, must be Cole?” he asked, his tongue becoming dry in his mouth.  He couldn’t tear his eyes off Dean’s face but he managed to actually look at the other guy for a split second.  Whatever Dean saw in this guy was beyond him but then again, Benny had no clue what Dean’s type even was.  

__

“Garth, three more,” he stammered raising up his shot glass.  God did he wanna down all three of them right then and there.

__

“That would be me, you must be the best  _ friend _ ,” Cole answered, wearing a carefully placed smile. Though it was difficult to keep his smirk in check. He loved going out with Dean on his arm, the way people looked at him with jealousy was always good but there was a rage behind it with Benny and that, well that made things interesting. More than anything he just wanted to draw that out and see what happened. “Nice to meet you,  _ Ben _ .”

__

Whatever smile that Benny had coaxed onto his face completely vanished and he eyed Dean for a second for spitting out, “It’s Benny.” 

__

He felt sick and what made it worse, Dean didn’t even seemed phased.  Maybe Benny was overreacting but no one, not even his grandparents called him Ben.  When the shot glasses clinked against the counter Benny quickly downed one and cleared his throat.

__

“So you two gonna sit or are you plannin on leavin soon?” he asked eyeing Dean for a moment before letting his eyes harden and settle on Cole.

__

“Yeah man you want me to grab a table or we gonna stay up here?” Dean asked, he noticed something off with Benny but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He just seemed different. Hell, maybe the guy’s having a bad day, everyone’s allowed to have one and Benny who was sometimes too nice probably had a few stored up. 

__

“Why don’t you go pick a table and I’ll help Benny carry the drinks baby,” Cole said, pulling Dean in for a kiss. Unfortunately it didn’t last long before Dean backed off and laughed 

__

“Play nice,” he teased, hoping that it was in vain. He really wanted Cole and Benny to get along. Afterall, he was trying to make this thing, having a  _ relationship _ with a guy work out and Benny was his best friend, he’d been there through everything with him and his opinion mattered just as much as Sammy’s and his parents. Though, Benny could get along with just about anyone, Dean didn’t think he needed to worry. 

__

Benny clicked his tongue against his teeth as he watched Garth ready up Dean’s beer, “You wantin anythin?” he asked barely shooting the other man a glance.  Even though his stomach was in knots and he really, really didn’t want to he had to make an effort.  This was Dean’s first relationship with a man and Benny hadn’t even given the guy a chance.  So he took in a deep breath and let that resounding calm he always managed to find stored away for moments like this wash over him.  It took the span of a minute but he felt better.  Calmer and more in control of his wayward emotions.

__

“Yeah, I’ll take a couple shots...maybe if I’m real lucky I can talk Dean into letting me drink them off that gorgeous body of his. Whaddya think?” Cole smirked. 

__

Benny choked on a laugh and shook his head, “I doubt it but you can try,” he said, taking up the mug and the tray of shots.  He’d worked an entire summer after his twenty first birthday as a bar back so maneuvering the tray around the throng of people was simple.  

__

He hated the way Dean’s face lit up when he saw them and he hated it even more when those green eyes flicked to the left to where Cole was moving around him.  Benny swallowed down his heart and plunked down the tray and Dean’s beer before slumping down in the booth.

__

Dean scooted over giving Cole enough space to slip in beside him. Benny’s mood was still foul but he figured a few drinks and some good times with friends would brighten him right up. The guy was a giant teddy bear, never could stay mad long. “Did I tell you about ol’ Miss Water’s annoying chihuahua? The little demon bastard hopped out of her bag and took off today. I was going to offer to help her chase it down but when she started running after it, that hat fell off her head and bounced onto the pavement and Lucifer circled back, picked it up, and dodged her attempts to drag him before bolting back down the street.”

__

The memory of the sight prompts his laughter so bright that he nearly doubles over like he had earlier. “I lost it after that, I couldn’t move I was laughing so hard.”  

__

Benny barked out a laugh and shook his head.  It didn’t matter how much Miss Water’s loved that damn dog, it was gonna be the end of her one of these days, “Man I wish I coulda seen that,” he chuckled.  Benny brought a shot up to his lips and stopped when he noticed the unamused looking on Cole’s face.  He quickly brushed it off and downed the whiskey.

__

“She’d be better off with a damn cat.” 

__

“Oh god, no… you give that woman a kitten and she’d have another twenty of them the next week.” he chuckled, immediately feeling guilty when Cole’s arm slid over his back and his hand clutched Dean’s shoulder.

__

“Sorry,” he whispered, behind his bottle as he looked into the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend. It was one of the things that had drawn him to Cole. Something familiar tugging in his chest when he saw them. 

__

Dean cleared his throat and smiled back over at Benny, trying to think of something to talk about. “So, Cole’s thinkin’ bout signing up for the police academy ain’t that awesome?” 

__

“Well, I haven’t decided for sure, but I think I’d look pretty badass with a gun on my hip. What do you think, baby? Think I could pull it off?” he asked, focusing all of his attention on Dean. His thumb rubbing circles under the edge of the sleeve of Dean’s tee shirt.

__

Benny watched the two of them and swallowed down the comment he really wanted to say.  Dean was his best friend and he couldn’t be on out right dick when Cole wasn’t being a douche.  He nodded his head slowly, “That sounds awesome.  Our friend Vic’s goin through the training right now for it,” he said.

__

“Yeah, maybe he could help you out or whatever. Benny will tell you, I might have a thing for guys in uniform,” he teased playfully his hand resting warmly just above Cole’s knee. Chuckling mostly to himself, Dean continued. “I may or may not have  _ visited _ Benny at the fire station a few times to scope out the view.” 

__

‘Oh is that so? Well if I decide on something else, there’s always costume shops,” Cole answered, dipping his head closer to Dean trailing a line of kisses up the line of his shoulder toward his neck. 

__

“Stop that, dude. I do not want to go home and get teased about making out with a vacuum cleaner again,” Dean said. He tried to keep his voice light. It was a little uncomfortable with Benny sitting there across from them, not that he was a big fan of pda anyway, not like this at least. He’d been okay with the kiss but it wasn’t like they were on a date. Cole was here to meet Benny, to see how he would fit in with his little circle of friends. Benny was by far the most agreeable, but yet something was still off. There was a change  in his posture, in the way he spoke, in  _ everything  _ and Dean didn’t have time to analyze it just yet. 

__

Benny felt his stomach drop.  He quickly weighed his options of running to the bathroom without Dean following him and badgering him if he was okay.  The bile was right there in the pit of his stomach and he had to swallow a few times to keep it down.  Yeah the little kissing display was gross but what really killed him was the uniform comment.  It shouldn’t matter, it really shouldn’t but here he was already a man in fucking uniform.  And Dean scoping out the others in his station house?  If Benny was any weaker than he already was, he’d just excuse himself to go fucking cry.  He forced a strained smile but let his eyes fall to watch his fingers play with the empty shot glass.

__

“Why don’t you walk that cute little ass of yours up there and get us another round,” Cole said, licking his lips as he looked at Dean with hungry eyes. Dean flushed at the comment but only barely disagreed and when he did, he apologized for it like a good boy. 

__

Dean rolled his eyes when Cole’s hand came down from around his back and unsubtly moved over his to pull his hand up his thigh. Dean pinched him and then apologized before sliding out the other side of the booth and moving toward the bar. “You need anything, Ben?” 

__

“If he needed somethin’ don’t you think he’d have asked for it, Dean?” Cole said, flippantly. 

__

“Oh, right. Sorry,” he said again, shaking his head and stepping away. 

__

Benny couldn’t help the confused and slightly disgusted look on his face as Dean scurried off.  What the fuck just happened?  And who the hell was that?  That definitely was not the Dean Winchester he knew and loved.  Now he wanted to slap that smug grin off Cole’s face even more.  The urge to reach over the table and choke the breath out of the dick’s lungs was almost too great but he kept his hands under the table.  Clenched and shaking but still out of sight.  

__

“Damn that boy has a pretty backside, almost as good as his front. Know what I mean, Ben?” Cole asked, draining Dean’s beer while he was gone. He started to feel more at ease with the alcohol happily flooding his system. Dean was being a little too cold when it came to sex. Breaking in goddamn virgins was a bitch sometimes but his buddy told him that occasionally if you broke one just right you could get them to do whatever you asked and  _ that  _ was something Cole wanted to experience first hand. 

__

However, that didn’t mean he was about to let on to this  _ Benny _ guy that he hadn’t tapped it yet. “I suppose I do gotta let him out of bed every once in awhile though, even if training him is so much fun.” 

__

Benny felt his entire body twitch as his face set into a dark glare, “You got a fucking mouth on you,” he said simply, his tone taking on a slight growl.  

__

“Dude, what’s the problem?” Dean asked, tensing immediately when he heard the growl in Benny’s voice. He was a damn puppy usually but he’s been on edge all night and fuck if Dean knew why. 

__

“Dean, drink.” Cole said, pointing toward the tray where his beer was waiting. Immediately Dean pushed the glass across the table, muttering an apology under his breath as he turned his attention back to Benny. 

__

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Benny demanded, gesturing towards the beer and Cole who was smirking yet again, “You gonna just let this prick boss you around like that?” Benny asked.  

__

“Dude, he’s not bossing me around. He’s my goddamn boyfriend, Benny.” Dean said, the words a little louder than he’d have liked but seeing his friend this shaken up wasn’t a normal sight for him and he wasn’t handling it well. He wasn’t expecting the flood of emotions that flickered through him when Benny spoke. Dean took a few deep breaths, calming himself down before speaking again. “You’ve been off all night what the hell is going on with you?”

__

“Just because he’s your boyfriend doesn’t give him a right to fucking order you around.  And you suddenly apologizing every five seconds?  Who the hell are you?” Benny asked.  He shook his head and heaved himself out of the booth.  A part of him was hoping maybe Dean would come to his senses and move closer to Benny but instead, he moved closer to that jackass.  Benny felt his heart drop again and he swallowed hard.

__

“Whatever,” he grumbled and stomped out of the bar.  He was vaguely aware of Garth calling after him about his credit card but Benny refused to go back inside.

__

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s with him tonight. He’s usually like the friendliest person on the planet,” Dean apologized, sliding back into the booth beside Cole. 

__

“I’m sure you’ll work it out. If not, y’know fuck him. You’ve still got me, baby.” Cole said, biting his lip before pulling Dean into a heated kiss. He was well on his way to tearing down all the goddamn barriers the kid kept throwing up at him. Soon Dean was pliant in his arms and his head dropped back and to the side opening up that delicious line of his neck where Cole loved to leave his mark.

* * *

__

Dean checked his phone for the third time and he was more than a little disappointed to find that still, even a week later, there were no messages from Benny. It had been years since they’d gone more than a couple days without communication and usually no more than a few hours but since the blowout at the bar he’s not heard a single word from his friend. He’d tried calling a few times but Benny had either been busy or was dodging him. 

__

He hated it. The whole thing gave Dean an ugly, vile feeling of wrong in his gut.

__

Fortunately, he was on his way to the station with a plan to fix it. He’d let it go on too long but Cole had kept him pretty busy over the last few days so he hadn’t really had time to make it up to Benny yet. But now he could, he thought to himself with a smile as he looked over into the passenger seat where a batch of Benny’s favorite peanut butter and chocolate cupcakes were sitting.

__

Dean came to a stop in the parking lot of the station, knowing Benny’s schedule as well as he knew his own. Plus, he’s not gonna lie. Dean would never cheat on Cole but seeing the boys in their station gear was an exceptionally good view. Well some of them at least, Bobby and Rufus weren’t on his list of people he wanted to ogle but most of the guys who worked there looked like they stepped out of a fucking modeling agency. It was a tortured sinful view but Dean didn’t feel sorry about enjoying it. 

__

“Yo, Jesse you seen Benny around?” Dean shouted, the cupcakes balanced perfectly in one hand.

__

Jesse looked up from the book he was reading and made a grunting noise.  Benny hadn’t told him the details but the man had been pretty upset on their last shift together.  And the only person that could get that much under his skin was Dean fucking Winchester.  Benny could deny it until he was blue in the face but all of them knew the real reason why Benny absolutely hated this douche bag Cole. Now Jesse barely knew Dean and didn’t know Cole from another hole in the ground but Benny was his brother.  

__

“Been awhile Winchester,” he said looking back down at his book.

__

“Aww what, you miss me Jesse?” Dean teased, when he thought about it he did realize it had been quite a while since he’d come down. Before he started dating Cole, Dean would drop by with food or sweets for the guys a couple times a week. Benny usually cooked something for them when he was on shift but even then Dean liked to do his part to let them know how grateful he was for what they did. 

__

Jesse snorted and shook his head, “Missed your food is more like it,” he took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush, “I probably shouldn’t let you back there but he’s been in a pissy mood.  Maybe he’ll lighten up a little.  He’s out washin the truck,” he said.

__

“And that’s why you’re my favorite,” Dean teased, plucking one of the cupcakes down onto the table as if it was some sort of bribe. They both knew he’d have given it either way but the corner of Jesse’s mouth lifted almost imperceptibly and Dean knew he understood.

__

He moved further into the station house and rounded the back corner stopping dead in his tracks when he saw a gorgeous wall of muscled back beneath red suspenders. The way the station pants hugged the curve of the guy’s ass was a goddamn sin and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. 

__

“Hey, buddy. You seen-Ben?” Dean swallowed hard. His mouth was dry and he felt a flutter of something spiraling in his stomach and even though it was a pleasant stirring, his heart dropped when he saw the frown on Benny’s face. Thankfully, Dean’s mind was preoccupied otherwise he was sure he’d have had to fight off a blush, being caught having thoughts like  _ that  _ of his best friend.

__

“Oh, hey.. It’s uh.. You. You looked um,” Dean licked his lips as the nervous feeling in his chest doubled. 

__

He took a few deep breaths to try to get himself back under control and to stop his active imagination from running into dangerous territories. “I uh, I made you some cupcakes...Jesse stole one on the way, though.”

__

Benny looked between Dean and the cupcakes he was itching to take.  He had a damn sweet tooth and was known to easily gain weight whenever Dean got a bug to bake.  Lately though, he’d actually been able to lose the extra pounds due to Dean’s absence around the station house.  

__

“Hey Dean,” he said quietly, tossing the towel in his hand towards the growing pile on the floor.  He was of course thrilled to see Dean as well, even if he was still bitter about the whole Cole thing.  He missed his best friend something awful but he knew their time together was going to be few and far between if Dean chose to stay with Cole.

__

“Thanks,” he said reaching out for the container and taking it from Dean gently.

__

“You know I hate this talking about emotions bullshit, but I don’t like it when we’re not cool, y’know. I don’t know what went down or if you were just having a bad day or whatever but I miss you, Ben.” Dean said, keeping his focus above Benny’s neck so he wasn’t tempted to trace over the rest of his body. Dean’s hands were clammy and he felt a jolt of excitement join the anxious nerves that were running through him. It took everything he had not to let it show, or he hoped he didn’t at least. The last thing Benny needed was for him to make this even more awkward.

__

Benny sighed heavily, a head dragging heavily across his face as he put the container down on one of the tables, “I wasn’t having a bad day Dean,” he said simply.  He didn’t want to get into it now.  How the hell was he supposed to say ‘Hey your boyfriend’s a piece of shit and I could treat you so much better than him’?  Dean would more than likely punch him in the face and that would be the end of their twenty four years of friendship.  His stomach curled sourly just thinking about it.  

__

What was that saying?  Would be better to have Dean in his life as a friend than not at all?  Benny sighed a bit and crossed his arms across his chest, “What do you want me to say Dean?”

__

“I dunno, man. Whatever you feel like sayin’ I guess. You know you can tell me anything, after all the shit I’ve brought on you, it’s probably your turn.” Dean chuckled, playfully bumping his shoulder against Benny’s. He hated seeing his friend so worked up. It wasn’t like Benny to not get along with someone. Sure, there’d been some girls in his past that had treated Dean like shit but until they started acting like baskets of crazy cats, they’d gotten along with Benny too. 

__

Benny wrung his hands together and finally just closed his eyes and asked, “How serious are you about this guy?”

__

“I dunno, I mean I’m not looking at wedding bands or anything but you know me, I’m not really the casual kind of guy either…” 

__

Benny chewed on his lip and moved to stand in front of Dean, finally mustering up enough nerve to stare directly into Dean’s eyes, “I don’t think he’s good enough for you,” he said, his mouth opening up to say more but the sirens overhead started to go off.

__

“Shit,” he squeezed Dean’s shoulder and fought the urge to pull his best friend into his arms, “I gotta go.  Can you um, put the cupcakes in the fridge?  We can finish talking later,” he said before running over to his locker just as the rest of his team exploded into the garage.

__

Dean stood there in a haze watching the guys all pile onto the truck. The bells and sirens were even muted in his ears as the words Benny said replayed over and over in his mind. 

__

_ What the actual fuck? _

__

Dean sighed, he didn’t even know where to start with what Benny said to him. Not to mention the coil of worry that thrummed through him every time he heard the bell go off at the fire station. His house is only a couple blocks away so he heard it most of the time and each time made it harder for him to breathe. 

__

When he got home, Cole’s car was in the parking lot beside where he usually left his baby. The guy was there waiting for him which was a little weird. He’d told him he was working late but maybe he just got out early. Dean was almost disappointed to see him, which actually said a lot. He wished he had time to sort through the shit going through his head not to mention the way he felt when he watched Benny climbing onto the truck riding toward unknown danger. 

__

“Hey,” Dean said, greeting him with a kiss. “If you don’t mind could we maybe take tonight off? I’m not feelin’ too well and I kinda just wanna go in a pass out.” It wasn’t a lie exactly, but it probably wasn’t as forthcoming as he should have been. 

__

“You look fine to me,” Cole said, grinning pushing Dean up against the Impala and kissing him with more heat than that goddamn little peck his boyfriend had tried to push off. After he’d rocked against him a little to get his dick interested in the game, Cole pulled back. “C’mon baby, let’s go upstairs.” 

__

“Yeah. Just let me lock up,” Dean said, making sure to twist the key in the Impala’s door and double checking the handle. It wasn’t until he’d opened the door to his apartment that Dean realized what had happened. He’d said no and Cole had gotten what he wanted anyway. He shook it off, figuring it wasn’t going to put him out to have him there for a little while but he’d make sure to push him out fairly early. If nothing else he wanted to talk to Benny more before he made any rash decisions. 

__

“Get me a beer, baby.” Cole said, plopping down on the couch and raising his feet up onto the coffee table. Dean was halfway in the kitchen before he heard another shout. “See if you can’t find some grub while you’re in there too.” 

__

“Sure thing,” Dean answered, pulling a beer from his fridge and carrying it into Cole. 

__

“Thanks baby,” Cole said, switching on the tv. 

__

Dean had just turned the oven on to preheat for the garlic bread when he figured out once again, he was doing something he absolutely didn’t want to do just because Cole asked him to. Hell did he even ask? Dean shook his head, surely he did. Dean Winchester was nobody’s housemaid. 

__

“Dean...Beer.” 

__

“Sorr-” Dean’s eyes widened in realization that he was just about to apologize when he’d done absolutely nothing wrong, just because Cole had to tell him he needed another beer. He figured it was probably just a mistake of his own making, wanted to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. It wasn’t like Cole told him to say he was sorry or anything. 

__

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes. Testing the water, he shouted back. “I gotta watch this sauce, you might have to get this one yourself.” 

__

He did his best to keep his tone playful but there was a worried edge to it, he could feel it. He didn’t hear footsteps coming closer or the couch making noise under the lifted pressure. Instead, there was a silence that felt suffocating between them. 

__

Dean found himself moving forward to the fridge on instinct, but he stopped himself just before he opened the door of it. Moving back to the stove he began to stir the alfredo again, making sure to scrape the bottom of the skillet. He decided to try to say it again, “I’m serious, Cole. I can’t leave this sauce it will burn.” 

__

The silence lasted a little longer but eventually Cole grumbled back at him, “I guess I’ll wait til you’re finished then, huh genius.” 

__

Dean felt like it was a slap to the face. 

__

He switched the heat off of both the stove and the oven and pulled the sauce onto another burner. Dean moved into the living room silently watching the way Cole was sprawled out in his space like he owned it. “Dude, what the fuck. I invited you into my place, got you a drink, started making dinner for you, and you can’t be bothered to take ten fucking steps to the fridge and get your own friggin’ beer?”

__

Cole smirked up at Dean even though his eyes had gone a little hard, time to push the thumb down just a bit more, “I’m sorry, I thought it was the least you could do for ignoring my calls for the past hour or so.  But don’t worry, I’ll get it,” he said with a sigh as he heaved himself up from the couch.  The news popped up on the tv and he noticed right away it was about the latest fire going on just a few miles away from them.  He heard the slight gasp from Dean and Cole quickly changed the channel.

__

“C’mon, let’s go in the kitchen.  I’ll even help you make dinner.”

__

“No- I-” Dean’s throat went tight when he flipped it back on and watched the crew from the station running toward a huge blaze in the warehouse district. His knees felt a little weak. The building was completely engulfed in bright red heat and while there probably wasn’t anyone to rescue inside, they still had to get too damn close to the flames to put it out. “Benny and the guys are down there..”

__

Cole let out a long breath and grabbed up Dean’s hand, “They’re big boys, they can handle it.  Now come on, I’m hungry and I bet you are too.  Just turn off the TV and stop worrying about them,” Cole snapped.

__

Dean’s head reeled back as he heard the words. A gross shudders spread throughout him as he looked over at the man who would soon be his ex. His skin felt slimy all over now that he’d seen what had been hiding under the mask. The girls in his past were two faced but this was something else altogether. “That’s my best fucking friend out there and you’re telling me not to worry? What the hell is wrong with you?”

__

“Seems to me like he’s just more than your damn  _ best friend _ .  Jesus, I haven’t seen you all day and I just wanted to spend some time with you.  If you’re gonna be like this I might as well just go home,” Cole said raising his voice.  He snatched up the remote again and shut it off just as the camera zoomed in on that damn  _ Benny _ ’s face.

__

“Yeah, you should. Get the fuck out...out of my apartment and out of my fucking life. We’re done.” Dean roared. Liquid rage filling him to the brim. When Cole wasn’t moving fast enough Dean eagerly pulled the door open and pushed him the rest of the way out before slamming it behind him. He took a deep breath and quickly remembered to turn the tv back on. 

__

“....yeah it was a big one but we’re all okay.  Even found a lil survivor,” Benny chuckled holding up a baby pitbull in his arms.  The reporter made some cooing noises but Benny looked up at the screen and smiled softly, hoping that maybe Dean was watching, “We’re all okay cher.”

__

Dean sighed back in his chair, feeling more relief than anything else. He knew he should probably be broken up over the fact that Cole is gone but he’s really not. More than anything he was concerned about Benny and now that, that’s settled… he feels lighter, better than he has in a while actually. 

__

Hmm.

__

_ Message to Benny:  _ I’ll have fettuccini and garlic bread waiting for you if you wanna shower and head over?

__

It took a bit before they were finally sitting back in the truck, heading back towards the station house when Benny fished out his phone.  He had a ton of messages but the one that he needed the most was Dean’s.  He smiled brightly and leaned his head back against the seat.

__

_ Message to Dean:  _ Sounds amazing cher.  You’re a lifesaver, I’ll be over ASAP.

__

* * *

__

Benny was anxious but yet lighter than he had all week as he made his way towards Dean’s apartment.  He missed every little thing about his best friend.  From his smile all the way to his cooking.  If he could get a hug tonight he’d be even more content.  The pup in his arms squirmed a bit and Benny bounced her in his arms a little.  She was so little he couldn’t leave her behind and he was sure Dean wouldn’t mind her keeping them company.  

__

He made sure his car was locked up before trotting up the stairs.  It was close to one in the morning and should be going to bed but he was eager to just see Dean, his body was buzzing with the last bits of adrenaline.  

__

He quickly knocked on the door and smiled when Dean finally opened the door, “Hey, hope ya don’t mind?” he chuckled holding up the pup.

__

Dean smiled at the baby pit and playfully tickled its belly. “Sure man, come on in… what’s this little pup’s name?”

__

“Well, I was torn between Blue and Belle...so I stuck with Belle,” Benny grinned.  He moved around the apartment with ease as he set up the little play pen he bought on the way over.  Once it was padded enough to save Dean’s floor from any accidents, he moved into the kitchen to grab not only himself, but Dean a beer.  He’d been in this apartment just as much as his own and knew where everything was.  He twisted the cap off and pushed it into Dean’s hands before tapping his own against it.

__

“To a successful night,” Benny sighed tiredly and took a long drink.

__

Dean’s brows rose a little but he nodded along, and joined Benny in the toast. He was fighting off the urge to smile at seeing his best friend safe and happy in his apartment. Once Dean started to notice things, it seemed it was hard for him to stop. Not only did Benny get his own beer but he opened one for Dean and made sure he had his first. 

__

When they pulled the bottles back down, Dean watched Benny closely. “Somehow, I think it was  even more successful than you know.” 

__

“Mmm, how do you mean?” Benny asked wiping his mouth.  He pulled off the lid covering the pasta and groaned, his stomach grumbling even louder, “You want some or am I just eating?” he chuckled.

__

“That’s all yours,” Dean answered, he could see how tired Benny was but still the man was breathtaking. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t appreciated the way his best friend looked before, but he’d always shoved it back down because you just don’t ruin two and a half decades of friendship because of the way a pair of jeans hugs his ass or even the hot white flare of warmth you feel when those bright blue eyes light up with laughter. 

__

“I had my fill earlier after I kicked Cole out on his ass,” Dean said, shrugging as he leaned against the counter. 

__

Benny damn near choked on the small bite he had scooped straight from the pan.  A napkin was quickly pushed into his hands and he wiped the sauce out of his beard, “You wanna say that one more time for me?” he coughed, turning to fully face Dean with wide eyes.

__

“He was an ass, I don’t know how I was blind to it for so long. I mean, fuck… it started out with me just going along with shit because I thought that being with a guy made things different. But now, looking back on it I think that was just a lie I told myself so that he didn’t have to take any of the blame.” Dean shrugged and drained half his beer in a few hearty gulps as he tried to calm his nerves. He didn’t know why he was feeling so anxious, it wasn’t like he was going to miss the guy or anything. 

__

“Dean…” Benny sighed and covered the pan back up, “Being with a guy is different but it doesn’t mean they have the right to treat you like shit.  There are...plenty of guys out there that will want to treat you so much better than that,” he said swallowing hard.  He wanted to shout that he was one of them but he looked down at his hands instead.

__

“I’m glad you got rid of him though.”

__

“I mean...fuck, it isn’t like you to be that angry at someone you just met. I should have known the guy was bad news when you didn’t like him,” Dean acknowledged, his lips pushing lower into a small frown. “I dunno, I think maybe it’s time to do something different. The girls haven’t worked, this guy was a bag of dicks. Seems like I’m going about this all wrong somehow. How do people do it?”

__

“I didn’t like the way he was talking to you and the shit he said after you left made my skin crawl.  As for the other stuff...I don’t know.  As you can see, I’m still single.  And I’m a total catch,” Benny laughed, rolling his eyes at himself.  He turned back towards the stove and finally filled a bowl of that pasta he’d been wanting to get to.  

__

“What did he say?” Dean regretted asking the minute the question passed his lips. Benny’s shoulders seemed to tense, but it didn’t last long thankfully. He almost spoke up and said not to worry about it but Dean really wanted to know what Cole said that had Benny so pissed off.

__

“Basically throwing it in my face at how much you two were having sex and then going on to say that he still had some training to do with you,” Benny grumbled out, not able to look Dean in the face as the words tumbled out of his mouth.  It still made his blood boil thinking about it.  He was more than pissed at himself for even allowing Dean to stay with that prick for any longer but what could he have done?  He was just the lousy best friend.

__

“Wait, what? We didn’t have sex…I mean he wanted to sure, but I wasn’t ready. Dude never even saw me with my shirt off, Benny. He was fucking with you,” Dean said, hoping to reassure his friend. Though when he thought about it, it seemed weird as hell. Why would Cole lie about their sex life. Guys did shit like that in high school but this felt different. 

__

Benny sighed heavily and shook his head, “Fucking asshole,” he muttered.  His plate was now empty and he wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he did actually lick a bit of the sauce from the plate.  Dean was a damn good cook, even wasting just a smidge of it seemed like a sin.

__

Dean was still a little confused. Sure, maybe Cole was fucking around with Benny just to be a dick, because that was a likely option seeing as who he turned out to be but what made him more curious was the fact that Benny seemed to affected by it. “So wait, you thought I was having sex with him and what, you got pissed? That doesn’t sound like you Benny…”

__

Benny’s face burned and he quickly tried to busy himself with rinsing off the plate, “Well no, of course not.  I just you know, didn’t like that he was bragging and throwing it in my face.  And the comment about training you, that’s what pissed me off.  Not that you know, were having sex, you’re free to have sex with whoever you want,” Benny stammered, making sure to keep his back to Dean.

__

When he noticed the bright pink color of Benny’s ears Dean smiled to himself. Benny didn’t get embarrassed, not really. He didn’t get flustered or fall over his words. Not unless there was someone he was interested involved. Dean knew his best friend better than he knew himself and there were only a handful of times he can ever remember Benny acting like this and three of them were in middle school when he’d asked Andrea Mason to go to the dance with him. 

__

A warmth he couldn’t have expected filled Dean up from his core. Feeling his tone even more playful and light than it had been in a long time, Dean teased back at his embarrassed friend. “Really? Whoever I want?” 

__

“Yeah, of course,” Benny said quickly, realizing a little too late the trap he had stumbled into.  He didn’t want to turn and face Dean, knowing all too well just how red his face was but he did it anyway.  

__

“You uh, wanna watch a movie or something?” he asked trying in vain to change the subject.

__

Dean pushed up from his chair and moved closer to the stove where Benny was purposefully turned away from him. “Nah, the show I’ve got right here is pretty damn good. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to hide from me, Benny Lafitte.” 

__

“What?  No, of course not,” Benny laughed running his hand through his hair a few times.  He turned to move past Dean but he was blocked each time, “Dean!  C’mon,” he laughed again.  They played this game for a few more minutes before Benny just pinned Dean against the fridge.

__

“And now you’re trapped,” Benny smirked, his fingers firm but still gentle as they held Dean’s shoulders still.

__

Dean tried to tell himself he was bracing for impact, for this to be something simple and meaningless between them but even as he lied to himself he knew it would be  _ everything _ . Still, right then, in that moment, he couldn’t help but ache to find out. A deep shaky breath escaped and he finally found the courage to speak. Benny was there, staring him in the eye and Dean needed to see his face, to gauge his reaction.

__

“Does that include you?” He hadn’t expected his voice to be so small, quiet but that’s how the words came out. 

__

A deep swoop went through Benny’s stomach and he had to suck in a sharp breath.  His fingers dug a bit into Dean’s shoulders as his brain fought for something to say.  At first his heart squeezed at the fact that it would be just sex between them but he quickly realized it wouldn’t.  Dean didn’t do casual and neither did Benny.  This could actually turn into a relationship...something Benny’s been wanting for so long he wasn’t sure he was even awake.

__

Swallowing hard he inched just a smidge closer and licked his dry lips, “W-Would that be something you’d want?” he asked just as quietly.

__

“I think I was the one that asked a question first,” Dean replied, his gaze flicking down to Benny’s lips to track the movement of his tongue again as he fought the urge to push forward. They needed to do this slow, need to talk things through, needed more than just the surge of passion and urgency of release. Benny deserved more and Dean was starting to believe he did too.

__

Benny hesitantly pried his hand away from Dean’s shoulder and cupped the side of his face.  Those green eyes widened and that little intake of breath had Benny’s heart fluttering wildly, “I can take care of you much better than he ever could,” he said softly, tracing the bottom of Dean’s lip with his thumb.

__

He shuffled close enough to brush their foreheads together as he whispered, “Y-Yes, that includes me..” 

__

“Show me,” Dean said, his voice practically a whisper but it’s enough. 

__

Benny looked into Dean’s eyes for just a split second before finally,  _ finally _ closing that small distance between them.  His entire body wanted to melt against Dean’s body when their lips met and Dean actually kissed him back.  Benny had been terrified that Dean would push him away but no, instead arms wrapped around his middle and pulled them that much closer.  It was chaste, simple and so fucking right the way Dean’s lips fit perfectly with his own.  He hugged his arms around Dean and gently pushed him back against the fridge.

__

He was still so scared that this was all a dream or just some cruel joke he almost didn’t want to try and push for more.  But Dean was clinging to him and a soft needy noise left his mouth as Benny very lightly dragged his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips.  They parted easily and suddenly their chaste kiss turned into something so much more.  Hungry and needy as Benny licked into Dean’s mouth.  The hand that had all but cradled the side of Dean’s face was now gripping the back of his head to keep him still as Benny devoured his mouth.  

__

He had no idea how long they kissed for but the need for air burned at his longs and they parted only just enough to rest their foreheads together as they gasped for breath, “Damn,” he growled out.

__

“Wow,” Dean returned, feeling both almost dizzy with awe and need and so many other things that he wasn’t even sure he could name them all. Kissing Benny was like breathing for the first time. It was like every breath that came before it was lesser somehow. There was always an underlying energy when it came to kissing a new partner, kissing someone different, but this, this was unlike anything Dean had ever imagined. 

__

“So uh, what now?” he asked, feeling a little more unsteady than he did normally in these situations. He’d been taking his time with Cole because being interested in guys felt like it should be treated differently. Dean was naturally charming when it came to women, but all that charm flew out the window when an attractive man showed interest. 

__

“Whatever you want sweetheart,” Benny answered, leaning in to catch Dean’s lips once more, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time,” he said once they were parted again.  He wanted to scoop Dean up into his arm and move into the bedroom but Dean had mentioned earlier that he hadn’t been ready.  So Benny kept his arms tightly around Dean as he nuzzled his nose against the man’s cheek and soon his neck where he laid a gentle kiss on his pulse point.

__

“How long? Why didn’t you say something?” Dean asked, genuinely confused. He thought they didn’t keep secrets between them but apparently he’d been wrong. He wasn’t mad and he didn’t blame Benny but it still tugged at his heart a little. Maybe he wasn’t ready to hear it, maybe he wouldn’t have seen the guy as more than his best friend, but Dean knew with everything he had that he would not have let it change things between them.

__

“Because at the time you hadn’t realized you were Bi just yet and then all the sudden you were with that prick.  I couldn’t tell ya because I was scared Dean.  I can’t lose you,” Benny answered.

__

“That was never on the table, Ben. I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. Me and you, that’s…” Dean cursed himself, feeling ridiculous now that he’s paying attention to everything. “Shit, why didn’t I see this sooner. It just makes so much sense now.”

__

“It’s okay, you’re seeing it now.  That’s all I care about cher,” Benny said leaning in for a kiss.  It was hardly a good one since Benny was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t help it.  As much as he wanted to really prove to Dean what a better man he was than Cole, the exhaustion from the fire was beginning to weigh him down.

__

“Can I stay the night?” he asked before kissing his way to Dean’s neck where he nuzzled into it with a soft moan.

__

“Sure, c’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” Dean playfully pushed Benny toward his bedroom, chuckling when he stopped to rub his knuckles softly over Belle’s fur, practically whispering his goodnight to her. The man was dead on his feet and Dean knew he was about to drop.

__

“Alright outta those clothes, buddy. Wanna borrow a pair of sweats?” Dean asked, moving toward the dresser to grab the softest ones he could find. He wanted Benny to be comfortable and the guy probably would have slept in jeans if Dean hadn’t stopped him. 

__

Benny nodded through a yawn and with Dean’s help they got him changed into pjs and he was crawling under the covers soon after.  He hesitated for a brief moment before yanking Dean closer and spooning around him, “Is this okay?” he asked, burying his face into the back of Dean’s neck.  He smelled amazing and Benny was going to fall asleep pretty damn fast.

__

“Yes it’s fine, Ben. Now quit stressin’ and go to sleep. G’night.” 

__

Dean laid there a little longer, even after he could hear Benny’s breathing even out and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. It was good,  _ really good. _ Dean eventually let the darkness behind his eyes lull him to sleep but when it did there was a wide, happy smile on his face. 

* * *

__

The next few weeks went on mostly like normal, the only slight difference being the casual touches, the memorable makeout session, and a small number of kisses whenever they were sharing the same space.

__

It was fucking frustrating.

__

Dean loved Benny, had probably loved him for longer than he’d even realized but each and every day spent with the man was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Not only was he constantly plagued with the worst case of blue balls he’d ever experienced, but  he was also starting to wonder if they were even more than friends. Benny had never once spoken up about a relationship or things moving any further and that left Dean floundering for any sign of what was going on between them.

__

‘Deep breath, Winchester...you got this,’ he told himself, as he put on a cocky grin and opened the door.

__

Benny was just laying out the pizza on the coffee table when his door was pushed open.  He didn’t really need to look to know who it was but he did it anyway.  Seeing that all too familiar smirk on Dean’s face always made the butterflies in his stomach flutter.  

__

“Hey cher,” Benny said with a huge smile.  He hurried over to pull the man into a tight hug and a small kiss before pulling away.

__

“Alright so everythins pretty much set for movie night.  You want a beer?” he asked.

__

“Yeah, sure.” Dean could feel the anxious flutter burrowing deeper beneath his skin but it only seemed to steal more of his focus as it went. His hands were starting to sweat and he’d never been like this, not with Benny and he hated that it was happening at all. Things were good with them; easy, comfortable, just...fuck, perfect. But then they’d went and and screwed everything up with that goddamn kiss ,not that he’d take it back or anything, he just hated that it made shit so uncomfortable sometimes. 

__

“How are things with you?”

__

“Good, excited to have my four days off you know?” Benny said, making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard through the kitchen.  He snatched up two beers and hurried back, the smile still plastered on his face.  

__

“Even more so knowing that you got the next two off in a row.”  Benny wanted to reach out and pull Dean in and just, do something but he was still in that torn stage.  Dean had hated the over excess of touching and kissing from all his other partners, Benny wasn’t exactly sure what would be welcomed.  He knew, deep down that he was different from them but it was still that tip toeing uncertainty that kept him a big ball of nerves.  

__

“How was work today?” he asked sinking down onto the couch.

__

“It was okay. That Charger that came through last week pulled out today. Man, I’m gonna miss that car. She was a beauty,” Dean answered, stepping over to throw the light switch. He let out a deep whoosh of air as he moved back over and flopped down beside Benny on the soft, well-worn cushion. 

__

“Aww, now you’ll just have to go back to workin on Baby even though she’s cherry,” Benny teased, grabbing up the remote to hit play.  It was Dean’s week to choose the movie and even though Benny's seen it a million times already he had to agree.  

__

They ate a few slices of pizza in silence, their eyes trained on the television screen but the moment they no longer had anything in their hands Benny’s entire body ached to pull Dean in closer.  He even leaned back on the couch, one arm draped over the back.  Giving Dean ample room and a chance to move in closer if he wanted to.

__

Normally when they sat together watching a movie it was quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet not whatever the hell this was. The only thing that kept him from fidgeting and generally being a pain in the ass was the delicious pizza that he’d stuffed into his mouth. But as soon as they’d finished eating it just started all over again. Eventually, Dean just reached over and grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. 

__

“Okay, so I think we should talk…” 

__

Benny swallowed hard, lowering his arm and sighing heavily, “Sure, what’s on your mind?” he asked, pretty scared to even look at Dean now.  He didn’t want to see the look on his face when Dean told him how much he regretted this already.

__

“So I think somewhere, some wires have gotten crossed or something because what we’re doing, this.. It’s awkward as fuck now and I hate it,” Benny flinched and Dean rushed to take it all back. “No, no no …Ben no, I mean I love this, me and you being us.. That’s  _ everything _ . I wouldn’t trade that for anything, it’s just this...weird shit where I don’t feel like we’re really saying anything when we talk that kinda messes with my head.”

__

Benny frowned a little and turned a little to face Dean now, “I’m...what can I do?” he said, quickly correcting himself from starting to apologize.  This time he fought past the nerves and took up one of Dean’s hands in his own, his breathing leveling out at the small contact.

__

“I dunno, I mean it’s not like I’ve got all the answers or anything,” Dean answered, scrubbing his free hand over his face as he turned and moved even closer to Benny. He knew that if he wanted to fix this, wanted to change the stilted conversations and awkward quiet between them, it was now or never. “I feel like I don’t even know what’s happening with us...I mean are we best friends who kinda kiss a little or is it more than that? Because I’ll be honest with you Ben, I watched you move faster than this in middle school…”

__

“Wait….Dean I uh….ah shit,” Benny sighed heavily, “Of course we’re more than best friends, I just didn’t want to you know, push you into anything you’re not ready for.  I want to do more, I just don’t know what is too much,” he babbled.

__

“Benny, we’ve known each other for a lotta years now. Don’t you think I’d tell you if it was too much? Don’t you think I’d say something like I did for the three months douchebag was trying to get in my pants?” He answered, his smile turning fonder with an added sense of composure that he only partially felt. “Trust me, I know how to say the word, No.” 

__

“I know sweetheart, I know.  I can’t help it.  I’ve got this bundle of nerves in my gut that flares every time I wanna touch you or kiss you.  I know how you reacted to the others when they got clingy and sorry to say, I can be one clingy son of a bitch,” he said with a strained smile.  

__

“I know, you’re like a goddamn octopus. Probably why you kept me around all these years, and you’re forgetting one, pretty big thing here, Ben.” Dean moved closer, propping himself up on his knees as he straddled his best friend’s lap. He imagined it would be at least a little uncomfortable, even on the extra soft cushions of the couch but it wasn’t. 

__

It felt like coming home.

__

Benny swallowed hard, his hands instantly gripping onto Dean’s waist, “What’s that darlin?” he asked.

__

“They weren’t you,” Dean said, whispering the words against Benny’s lips once he’d leaned in even closer. He poured himself out into the kiss, doing everything he could to reassure his infuriating best friend-slash-boyfriend that he wanted, no- _ needed _ , everything he was ready to give. Sharp bites and soft sucks at Benny’s lips brought out sounds that Dean had been waiting for. Urgent moans and pleas for more and now. 

__

Without paying much attention to what he was doing, Dean began to rock in Benny’s lap. His body was responding to every touch, lighting up in ways that it hadn’t ever before, more excited than when he was a goddamn teenager. 

__

Dean pulled back a little, just to catch his breath before sliding his hand down to rub against the thick outline tucked in Benny’s jeans. It was impressive and he was at least partially sure the guy wasn’t completely hard yet. It had his mouth watering and his brain wincing internally at the thought but for the first time maybe ever, Dean trusted his partner without question and he knew that Benny would always take care of him. 

__

“Dean,” Benny groaned out, his body jerking at the simple touch but it was enough to light him up from the inside, “We can go as slow or as fast as you want cher, I’m ecstatic with either,” Benny chuckled.  When Dean’s hips rolled against him again Benny finally did the one thing he’d been wanting to do for two fucking years.  He grabbed at that way too tempting ass and squeezed.  He didn’t mean to drag Dean closer while he did it but he couldn’t help himself.  Having Dean in his lap felt damn good and something seemed to click in place like a piece of the puzzle that’d been missing for too long.

__

“Fuck,” Dean grunted out, it felt so goddamn good to have Benny moving forward now. It wasn’t just shy innocent touches and as time passed Dean’s confidence grew even higher. He’d known that when it came to relationships Benny was more focused on who the person was rather than anything physical but he’d started to worry that maybe he wasn’t what Benny wanted at all. Finding out that the guy was just nervous, hell...that was something he could worth with. 

__

Dean pulled back, Benny’s lip roughly dragged through his teeth. “Alright, as fun as this is… I want to get you naked, and preferably on a bed like surface. So up we go.”

__

Benny laughed, quickly getting up once Dean stumbled off his lap.  They were about halfway to his bedroom when Benny stopped him with a gentle tug to Dean’s arm.  He kissed him with a hum before pressing their foreheads together, “I’ll take care of you sweetheart, that you can be sure of but this will be your first time...with a guy right?” Benny asked biting down on his lip.

__

“Yeah, Ben...if it goes that far… for now I just wanna see you, maybe have a little fun. Let’s just see where it goes. C’mon,” Dean answered, tugging Benny’s hand back to pull him closer to his bedroom. He was actually kinda grateful that they’d settled this here. Not that his bed wouldn’t have worked, but Benny’s was bigger and more comfortable and Dean had no problem admitting he’d gotten a little bit addicted to sleeping in it when a pipe burst at his place last year and he crashed there for a couple weeks. 

__

The urgency had dissipated leaving in it’s place a smooth, warm comfort that reminded Dean of them and how they’d always been. Everything felt right again and he was so fucking grateful for that. He stole one more quick kiss, mostly just a suck to Benny’s lower lip as he backed himself up to the bed and lifted his shirt up over his head. He eased down onto the mattress and got comfortable before turning back to his delicious boyfriend leaning against the doorway. 

__

“Hmm,  do I need to throw on some music or something? Pretty sure those clothes aren’t gonna take themselves off,” Dean teased. He’d have never in a million years said that to anyone else, but Benny… Well Benny was just different. There were no restrictions or barriers or required etiquette between them and that made everything so much more fun.

__

“You throw on cheesy stripper music and I’ll sleep in my car,” Benny smirked taking his own shirt off and throwing it at Dean’s face.  He did go over to his record player to put on something they both fell in love when they were just rowdy teenagers.  Soon the room was filled with Led Zepplin and by the soft groan he heard behind him he knew he’d gotten it right.

__

“And I agree with what you were sayin before, it was actually pretty damn close to what I was gonna say anyway,” Benny chuckled walking slowly back towards the bed.  Dean looked good enough to eat laying back on his bed with his eyes wide and tracking every move Benny made.  He snatched up one of Dean’s ankles and yanked him towards the edge of the bed.  Before Dean could make a sound Benny was swooping in and kissing the very breath out of his lungs.

__

“Mmm,” Dean moaned, Benny’s velvet-soft tongue slipping past his lips. His hands flew to Benny’s jeans tugging at the button until he could get it unfastened. Dean didn’t even hesitate, didn’t wait until he could push the fabric over Benny’s hips just reached his hand inside and squeezed at the thick shaft. “Holy shit, you’re fucking huge. I mean..mmmfuck, I’d guessed but ahhhhh shit that’s..ungh that’s nice.”

__

“Well thank you darlin,” Benny laughed as he palmed the bulge in Dean’s pants as well.  Two could easily play at that game and if Dean was gonna get a feel, so was Benny.  He took a step away from Dean and grinned at the pitiful sound that he made.

__

“It’s like I was gonna say, we gotta work you up to this,” he said, pushing his pants and boxers down the rest of the way.  His cock was fully erect now and twitched at how hungry Dean was staring at him.  Benny stroked himself slowly a few times before moving closer.  His all too eager boyfriend tried to reach for him but Benny playfully pushed him back and instead grabbed the bottoms of Dean’s jeans.  He managed to pull them off with one tug and eyed the boxers, “Get em off sweetheart, wanna see you,” he said, a slight growl edging his words.

__

Dean could practically taste the heat in Benny’s eyes as he inched the boxer briefs down his hips, his cock springing out the top and snapping quickly back against his stomach. He was a little nervous, but it was more excited nerves than any kind of bad feelings. Dean knew that if it was anyone else he’d be freaking out but Benny made everything okay just by being there. “Alright, they’re gone now let me get my hands on you.”

__

“Sure thing Sugar,” Benny grinned crawling up onto the bed until he was straddling Dean’s thighs.  Both of them let out loud moans as their cocks dragged along the other and Benny had to hold his breath.  Being this close to Dean and finally getting to touch him without any barriers was making it very hard to not blow like some teenager.

__

“C’mere,” he growled out and pulled Dean up by the back of his neck to kiss him hungrily, their cocks getting trapped between their stomachs.

__

Just the sight of Benny’s body had him so worked up he knew it wouldn’t be long before the tip of his cock was wet with precum. The kiss, the raw needy emotions between them pushed him further to the edge and he’d thought for sure the slickness rubbing against him was his own until he looked down and gasped at the way Benny’s thick head was leaking. 

__

“Fuck that’s hot, I-fuck..” Dean’s dick twitched in reply and he let out a low, shaky moan when Benny’s big hand squeezed their shafts together. He knew he wasn’t going to last and the with the nearly steady stream of liquid pouring out of Benny’s tip he wasn’t either. “Do it, god...just..ungh, just get us off and then..ahhh shit, yes, yes, fuck Benny.” 

__

Benny grinned as he quickly did as he was told.  They were both so wet for it that his hand easily stroked down their lengths where he squeezed a bit.  Neither of them were going to last another minute but Benny took that few seconds to commit to memory at how fucking hot this was.  He pulled Dean in for another kiss as he worked his hand up to a quicker speed.  The moans leaving Dean’s mouth fed into Benny’s and they pulled away at the same time.

__

“Fuck!” Benny grunted as he came all over his fist, Dean following just a split second after. His entire hand was covered with the both of them but it just fed into Benny’s orgasm.  

__

“God damn,” he laughed a little breathlessly as he continued to work them through the little jolts of pleasure coursing through their veins.  With one final twitch Benny stopped but kept his fingers wrapped around the bases of their cocks, not wanting to completely let go just yet.

__

Shocks of pleasure were still erupting under his skin and Dean felt dizzy with the amount of  _ everything _ that was happening but emphatically happy at the same time. It was somehow exactly what he’d expected and so much more at the same time. Never had he felt half the power, the intensity of that kind of orgasm before and they’d barely even gotten started. He took a few minutes to try to get his breathing back under control but didn’t hesitate too long. One of his favorite parts of being with someone was the afterglow and the reassurances that he’d left his partner satisfied, even if only temporary like he’d hoped it was now. 

__

“Holy shit, I-wow...I’m almost afraid to see how much better it will get,” Dean teased, a hearty laugh escaping out from his throat. He was always a little slap happy after a good orgasm.

__

Benny barked out a laugh before pressing a gentle kiss against Dean’s lips.  He definitely needed to get cleaned up but the desire to stay exactly where he was, was just a tad bit stronger.

__

“Well you better save up your strength sweetheart, I have plans for that ass of yours,” he said, reaching over and grabbing the closest thing he could grab at to wipe his hand off.

__

“I don’t think energy or enthusiasm is going to be a problem,” he replied, waiting until Benny was settled warmly against him again. They fit together perfectly, no matter how their bodies were splayed somehow Dean found home every time he was this close to his best friend. How he hadn’t known what it meant sooner was becoming more and more of a mystery to him. “You could have had this sooner, y’know. You could have had me whenever you wanted me. I think, don’t get me wrong I gave it my all and shit when it came to the shitty relationships I’ve found myself in, but I think deep down, I’ve been yours from the start.”

__

Benny sighed a little as he pulled Dean in even closer.  His lips brushed over Dean’s forehead and he closed his eyes before saying, “Maybe, but I think the both of us had to go through all that shit to get where we are.”

__

“Well I wouldn’t have minded skipping over some of it, but yeah...you’re probably right. Knowing that I’m doing this, exploring this side of myself, it feels good to be doing it with you. It feels  _ safe _ but not in the boring way, just...comfortable, y’know?” Dean smiled at the small touches of affection from Benny. It would be a bit before either of them were ready for round two but he was surprised to find that he wasn’t trying to rush through it in his mind or putting any kind of pressure on himself like he usually did. 

__

“I know exactly what you mean cher,” Benny said softly, propping himself up on his elbow so he could gaze down at Dean.  His boyfriend looked positively slap happy with that small dippy smile pulling at his lips.  It was enough to make Benny’s heart flutter and widen his own smile.  

__

“You wanna take a nap for a bit or we can move out on the couch?” Benny asked.

__

“Ugh, I don’t wanna move, just c’mere.” Dean snorted when Benny just raised his eyebrows in question. He rolled his eyes and just stretched his arms further, reaching out for Benny to pull him back against his chest. A laugh falling between his lips and gliding over Benny’s ear once they were situated. He could practically taste the embarrassment turning Benny’s ears pink. “Oh please, we both know you love being the little spoon.” 

__

Benny laughed a little as well and pulled Dean’s arms tighter around himself, “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered.  In all honesty, it didn’t matter who was the big spoon.  All he cared about was that he had Dean and Benny wasn’t going to let that go very easily.

* * *

__

A few hours must have passed by the time Benny started to wake up.  He was incredibly warm and couldn’t help groaning in pleasure as an arm pulled him back against even warmer skin.  The want to close his eyes and go back to sleep almost won over but something else was keeping him awake.  When Dean’s hips moved Benny realized what it was and chuckled deep in his throat.  His boyfriend was hard again and making lazy little thrusts against him in his sleep.  

__

“Dean...wake up cher,” Benny grumbled out in vain.  The guy muttered something before trying to burrow further into the back of Benny’s shoulder.  With a small sigh Benny settled back against his pillow, his eyes just barely closing when he felt that nudge against his ass again.  Obviously Dean was dreaming something good and if he was going to keep Benny up, may as well have some fun with it.  

__

Slowly he turned until he was facing Dean and gently pushed at his shoulder until his boyfriend was flat on his back.  The thin sheet they had pulled over themselves looked almost ridiculous as it tented over Dean’s quickly filling cock.  Benny had to bite back his laugh as he continued to stare at Dean’s body.  He barely got to look at him in his rush to touch and feel their release.  

__

He pulled the sheet down, revealing his boyfriend’s body like a present to himself.  Dean was an Adonis in his own right and Benny’s mouth began to salivate at the fact that he was free to explore all that delicious tanned skin.  When he finally got the sheet completely off the bed Dean shivered a bit but didn’t wake up.

__

“Mmm, damn.  Wish I had a fucking camera,” Benny grumbled.  He turned his head and quickly scrambled for Dean’s pants.  Making a little satisfied noise he found Dean’s phone and quickly typed in the password.  Oh and for the record, Dean had given him the password years ago.  And of course Dean had Benny’s as well.

__

Benny grinned wolfishly as he started taking pictures of Dean’s sleeping form.  Focusing first on his face, then his chest and of course stopping to zoom in on his hip bones.  Benny dragged his hand up Dean’s soft stomach and got a picture of it as Dean let out a muffled moan.  

__

“Wonder what he’s dreamin about,” he whispered, watching as Dean’s legs parted a bit wider as his hips twitched up for any kind of friction.  Benny kept taking pictures, even as he gripped Dean’s cock tightly in his hand and even made sure to get a couple shots of the precum already dribbling out.  He stopped after taking one last one of his lips wrapped around the head and dropped the phone onto the carpeted floor.  Benny maneuvered himself until he was laying in between Dean’s legs with them draped over his shoulders.  With one last look up Dean’s body Benny took his boyfriend into his mouth with a hungry moan.

__

Dean was surrounded by delicious warmth, his mind still half hazed as his hips began to move on their own accord. He wanted more of it, his body chasing the pleasure that was slowly starting to coil in his gut. It took him ar too long to realize that it wasn’t just a wonderful dream but that someone-no, Benny was...fuck, Benny’s mouth was clenched around him to the point that his toes were nearly ready to curl and his eyes were starting to roll back on their own. 

__

“Fuuuck, that feels good. Benny, fuck Benny,” he moaned, his voice rough and raspy with sleep as he gradually started to come to. A few more deep thrusts and Dean knew he had to give a warning, despite how badly he wanted to hold off, the sight of Benny’s hollow cheeks pulling around his dick made it impossible for him to show any kind of restraint. “Ungh-not gonna, ahhh, not gonna last.” 

__

As much as Benny wanted to finally get a taste of Dean he pulled off with a pop and moaned at how wrecked Dean looked already, “Have a nice nap sweetheart?” Benny chuckled, turning his head to suck at the meatier part of Dean’s thigh.

__

“Fuck, Benny...how-what-shit, I can’t even look at you right now or I’m just gonna spill everywhere,” he said laughing, but Dean really did need to close his eyes. He also brought an arm up to lay over them just to keep him from sneaking a peek. He was so damn close to the edge and he wanted to last for Benny, wanted to make it as good for his best friend as he knew Benny would try to do for him.

__

“Mmm, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Benny muttered, nipping all over Dean’s skin.  He sucked a mark on Dean’s lower stomach and couldn’t help chuckling at how much it made Dean’s cock leak.  

__

“I guess you like me markin you huh darlin?” he asked dragging his hands up and down Dean’s adorable bowed legs.  Before the man could even answer, Benny was flipping him over onto his stomach.

__

“Oh fuuhh,” Dean started, his hips seeking friction into the bed before he could pull back but Benny didn’t allow that for long before he tugged Dean’s waist and almost without needing to say or do anything, he coaxed him up on his knees with his legs spread open. 

__

It was undoubtedly the most vulnerable position Dean Winchester had ever been in and still, not an ounce of panic or fear or even slight anxiety. There had been the original twinge of worry that he’d felt when he saw just how big Benny’s dick really was, but not an ounce of concern when it came to what they were doing. 

__

“You ever finger yourself cher?” Benny asked massaging his fingers into Dean’s supple ass.  God did he want to smack it to see how red his skin would get.  The noises Dean would make would definitely be a bonus.  He continued to warm up Dean’s skin with the palms of his hands before he was pulling his cheeks apart and groaning a bit.  Now there was a totally different want coiling in his gut.

__

“Nah..umm I wasn’t overly confident about what I would be doing and I read online that it could hurt. So,I figured it could wait,” Dean said, biting at his lip as he felt a small gust of air breeze over his exposed hole and he could feel the flutter it caused and the shiver than ran up his back because of it. The idea of Benny touching him there, using his experience to teach him was a swooping warmth through his gut. He couldn’t have imagined anyone he felt more comfortable with. 

__

Benny shuddered hard and he knew with how hard he was now gripping onto Dean’s ass would leave marks but he couldn’t help it.  He was going to be the first person to touch one of the more intimate place of Dean’s body and to be the first to give him pleasure there as well.  It was overwhelming but God damn did he want it.    

__

He took in a deep breath to compose himself then lowered down until he could kiss Dean’s tail bone, then each cheek.  Dean’s hole was fluttering almost wildly now and it took all of Benny’s strength to not just dive in.  He wanted to ruin Dean for any possible person that might try to come after him.  That no matter how hard he could try, he’d always remember this moment.  

__

After teasing Dean for what felt like an hour, Benny finally dragged the flat of his tongue from Dean’s balls to the space right above his ass, making sure to circle his hole along the way.  The guttural groan that left Dean’s mouth was incredibly satisfying as Benny did it again but spent a little longer teasing along his rim.

__

“Feel good darlin?” Benny asked with a wide knowing grin.

__

Dean was barely able to breathe; short, heated pants were coming out but his head was spinning with blind pleasure and need. If it were anyone else he’d have been mortified by the sounds bubbling up out of his throat, the tiny whimpered pleas and the broken off moans whenever Benny relented and gave him more pleasure than tease. It was overwhelming but in the best way. 

__

“Fuh-didn’t, ungh didn’t know it could feel so fucking goood,” Dean answered, his words drawn out in both pleasure and the fact that he couldn’t seem to pull in enough air to get a full breath.

__

Benny smiled to himself as he pulled Dean open a bit more with his thumbs and this time went straight to flicking his tongue all over Dean’s rim.  It fluttered against his lips and Benny sunk his tongue into him with a groan.   He was so hot inside Benny couldn’t get enough.  He pulled Dean even closer and began to wiggle his tongue in as deep as he could.  The one hand he was able to pry off of Dean’s hip he managed to grip his boyfriend’s cock tightly, giving him something to thrust into as Benny continued to eat him out.

__

Benny had talked before about how much he loved fulfilling a partner this way, be it guy or girl, but somehow it had still been a surprise when Dean felt the soft, velvet tongue slip into him. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge again, it seemed that about everything Benny did to touch him, please him, was ten times as intense in the reward. Whether it had just been a while, or if it was the newness of it all, Dean was gloriously overwhelmed with pleasure and need and want in aways he’d never imagined possible. 

__

“Sh-shit, so, fucking good, Ben-I-, fuck I’m losing it.” Dean grunted out, his words nestled between moans or grunts or fucking whimpers because that’s what Benny did to him.

__

Benny pulled away to admire the mess he had made and eagerly flipped Dean back around, “Don’t hold back on me now cher,” he growled out before taking Dean into his mouth, the tip of his cock nudging at his throat.  With the first jerk of Dean’s hips Benny slid a hand under him and pressed just the pad of his thumb against his slick hole.  

__

Dean had been trying to hold back, his restraint wasn’t easy but he’d devoted most of his focus and attention on not spilling like a damn virgin. Knowing Benny was actively trying to coax an orgasm out of him though, that had crumpled every bit of energy he’d put into it. His hands rushed down to grab at the short hairs on the back of Benny’s head and Dean’s body bowed up, trembling with urgency. “Fuck, fuck, Ben..I’m gonna, I can’t..fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

__

Benny opened his throat and hollowed out his cheeks as Dean’s hips jerked hard against his mouth.  It was hard to keep his eyes open but he forced himself to look up at Dean just as the first spurt of cum filled his mouth.  He moaned, sucking harder.  The taste of his boyfriend was slightly bitter but Benny wanted more of it.  He slipped just the tip of his thumb into Dean and that seemed to finally send him spiraling over the edge.

__

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean sputtered a long line of the same as the waves of pleasure rocketed through him. His body seized up a little as the aftershocks coasted under his skin and out from every limb. A long whine came out when it was over, Dean’s mind still trying to hold on to that dizzying heat and pleasure. 

__

It took him a few seconds to get his voice back again, Benny seemed to be content with the bruising bite marks he was leaving and the odd but nice pressure he’d applied to Dean’s hole. It had been a heady, almost taboo pleasure when Dean had felt the finger slip in. But it was also masked by the overwhelming sensations of having Benny’s mouth on his cock. Now, it wasn’t bad or anything but it was a little weird in that he hadn’t gotten comfortable with it yet. But he also trusted that if there was a good time to be had by having things up his ass, Benny would show it to him. 

__

“Fuck, you’re...holy shit you’re kinda good at this..” Dean teased, fondly scratching at the nape of Benny’s neck as he fought to get his breathing completely back to normal.

__

“Just kinda?” Benny chuckled before sucking a patch of skin of Dean’s other thigh, the one he hadn’t gotten around to marking up yet.  Once it was nice and red he crawled up slowly to hover over Dean’s body with an impish grin.

__

“You seemed to have more than kinda enjoyed it,” he said licking up the side of Dean’s neck.

__

“You know what I-aaaaah,” Dean paused, a moan pulled out of his throat without warning when Benny bit in against his pulse point. A string of curses followed before he was able to use cognitive thought again and respond any further. 

__

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the noises you make for me,” Benny whispered against Dean’s ear.  Benny continued along his path, kissing and nipping all over Dean’s throat before pulling on his chin with a thumb until Dean’s lips parted.  A hum vibrated out Benny’s throat as he leaned in, filling Dean’s mouth with this tongue.

__

The kiss was warm and soft and everything he expected of Benny. Before he could stop it, Dean’s smile was threatening to split open wide on his face and break their kiss. Dean tried not to, but his lips widened and a chuckle bubbled up from his throat. Benny didn’t seem to mind though, the fondness on his face when he rolled his eyes at him soothed any insecurity that might have built in Dean’s chest. 

__

“Mmm, I’d say I’m sorry but dude..it’s kinda your fault. Orgasms make me a little loopy.” Dean nipped at Benny’s lips quickly before pulling away again. With a bit more confidence than he felt, Dean wiggled his eyebrows and gave Benny his best smirk, “I think it’s your turn now.” 

__

Dean licked his lips and slid down the bed before Benny could stop him. He knew the guy would protest a little, if nothing more than to just be reassured that Dean’s knees weren’t going to give out on him, but he had a plan and as much as he wanted to find out what it felt like for he and Benny to actually come together, there was so much other stuff that he kinda wanted to try out first. 

__

“Couldn’t have a normal sized dick and make it easy on a guy could you,” he teased, his pink tongue slipping out of his mouth to run across his lower lip. Dean watched the twitch in Benny’s thick shaft and though he’d seen it fully hard a few times now, it was pretty damn impressive even at half mast.

__

“My deepest apologies darlin,” Benny chuckled, pulling a couple pillows under his head so he could watch Dean better.  Yeah he’d been blessed and had to take extra precautions with his partners but he was damn good at taking care of them.  And seeing them wrecked with pleasure hit something deeper inside of him than any orgasm could.

__

He brushed his hand down his stomach to grip the base of his cock and groaned.  He was an extremely patient man but he couldn’t deny just how much he was dying to see Dean split on his cock.  The noises that would come flying out of that sinful throat, it had Benny shuddering hard.

__

“Okay, so...don’t get your hopes up too high or anything, I might not even be any good at this,” Dean said, feeling the first pang of nerves since they’d started. It wasn’t that he worried about Benny, because the man would love him regardless, Dean knew that like he knew the sky was blue and that his mom created the best goddamn tomato soup ever made. 

__

But still, he wanted it to be good for Benny,  _ he _ wanted to be good for Benny and he would like to enjoy this because some people didn’t. Even though it was something they could work through, Dean had been in relationships where blowjobs were off the table. It always made him feel guilty but there was sometimes a hint of frustration about it, and he didn’t want it to be like that between them. 

__

He took a small, quiet breath, put his hand just above where Benny’s was wrapped tightly around his own shaft and squeezed. He’d barely had a chance to really get used to the feel of someone else’s dick in his hand but Benny’s was warm and thick, pulsing in his grip. It felt nice, hot actually. It made Dean’s face turn a little red, but it didn’t stop him. He spat on the head and worked the wetness down the shaft so it would feel better and he was rewarded with a grunted moan from Benny and his head falling back just a little.

__

Dean stroked him up and down a few times, twisting his wrist like he would for himself and tightening his grip around the thick mushroomed head. Soon he watched a drop of white cum pearling on the tip and Dean was pretty sure he hadn’t known real want until that moment. He craved to see what it was like, how Benny would taste. Smiling up at the gorgeous man, Dean finally moved closer and swiped his tongue across the slit, drawing in the drop of salty cum. 

__

“Fuck cher,” Benny grunted out, his hips jerking up a little.  He could feel Dean’s nerves buzzing all along his skin.  All Benny wanted was to make him feel comfortable but he wasn’t sure what he could do to help that except for giving him praise.  Which he did in the form of moaning out Dean’s name when that little pink tongue flicked out to taste him again.  He raised up his free hand and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging on it just slightly.

__

“Feels so good Dean,” he said with a smirk.

__

With renewed assurance, Dean decided it was now or never. He wasn’t going to get good at giving head by osmosis and Benny’s dick wasn’t going to get any smaller just by staring at it. Dean flicked his wrist as he neared the head on his upstroke and pulled the tip closer to his mouth. He wrapped his lips over it and gave an experimental suck. It felt new, but not bad or even weird as he’d expected...just like something he hadn’t done. It was exciting, almost enough for him to forget his nerves as he drew another drop from the head as he tightened his mouth further.

__

Dean backed off, his mouth making a loud pop when Benny’s cock slipped between his lips. “That’s...it’s nicer than I expected...I was worried I wouldn’t like it,” Dean paused, grinning wider as he thought about what it might feel like to take more, to have Benny begging as he’d begged for him and his still mostly exhausted dick twitched in acknowledgment. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem anymore.”

__

Benny swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, “Glad to hear it cher,” he chuckled.  He unclenched his fingers from his cock and allowed Dean to take over completely.  A moan ripped out of him and his back arched a bit.

__

“Alright then, let’s have some fun.” Dean grinned, not hesitating now to feed the head of Benny’s cock between his lips. He took and took, careful not to push too deep at first. He wasn’t an idiot, and he knew that porn was  _ never _ realistic, so he wasn’t going take on too much at first. Dean just pulled his cheeks in tight and sucked on the top few inches like it was  the last damn popsicle he’d ever have and that seemed to be doing a decent job. 

__

Dean heard la strangled moan as his mouth slid further down the thick shaft, using his fist to squeeze and stroke the parts he wasn’t getting. His mouth was watering over the warm musky flesh between his lips and it made everything easier. He knew that the stroking would feel better with more wetness but he was surprised to find that his mouth moved faster, more easily over the shaft as his spit coated the full length of it. 

__

“Jesus fuck!” Benny bellowed out.  For this being Dean’s first time it felt way too good to be true.  He was slightly afraid that he was actually asleep but when he pinched at his own thigh he stayed right where he was.  With the most beautiful man he’d ever known sucking him down like some kind of ice cream.  His hips were itching to thrust up but he plastered them down against the bed while his hand kept its place on the top of Dean’s head.

__

“So fucking good sweetheart, so fuck….nugh!” he cried out as just the edges of Dean’s teeth caught along the crown.  His vision went a bit blurry and this time he did close his eyes.  

__

He’d tried so damn hard to keep his teeth back, he’d heard that could be painful but just as Dean winced when he felt them scrap against skin, Benny had moaned like a fucking champ and he realized that maybe it could also feel good for some people. He didn’t want to do too much but he gave a few more sucks and tried it again and Benny’s fist tightened in the blanket, and the one that was softly tugging at his hair pulled rougher and Dean’s dick was steadily filling up now, and he didn’t want to stop. 

__

His cheeks were a little sore but Dean kept sucking, kept pulling Benny into his mouth until he went a little too far and the massive tip of Benny’s cock pushed into his throat cutting off what little air he had. He pulled back quickly, going as far to back off completely, eyes wide as he thought about what had happened. It was mostly just a panicked reaction when he’d felt it, because it wasn’t painful or anything. 

__

“Fuck,” he started, cut off by his own surprise mostly. The more he thought about it the more he realized he wanted to try it again. His cheeks were throbbing with pain now though and Benny seemed to be pretty close. “I wanna, fuck... I wanna try that again when my mouth isn’t sore, but for now I’m gonna,” he makes a jerking motion, “Cool?”

__

Benny nodded eagerly, tearing his eyes open to gaze down at Dean’s ruined mouth.  He damn near came from that image alone, “C’mere,” he grunted, pulling on Dean’s hair until the man was within reach for Benny to press a gentle kiss along Dean’s swollen ones.

__

“I’m close sweetheart, you’re doin so good,” he moaned, his hips jerking harshly when Dean started up stroking him again.

__

While a lot of this stuff was new to him, Dean had a distinct talent for others. Smiling to himself, he used his words. His voice low, almost a husky growl as he talked. “Can’t wait to do that again, have you thrusting into my throat...mm fuck, Ben it felt so good.:” 

__

Dean licked his lips and let his words keep rolling over Benny as his fist moved faster and faster over the thick shaft. Benny began bucking into his grip and he knew the guy had to be so fucking close. Dean was almost tempted to slide back down and put his teeth on him again but the temptation to suck would be too great and he knew his jaw was going to lock up if he tried any more right then. “I wanted to take it all right then, wanted to suck you in until there wasn’t anything left, choking on that big cock of yours. Bet you’d like that, huh? Seeing me split open on your huge dick.” 

__

“Fuuuuuuck!” Benny cried out, his body tensing up as he came all over Dean’s hand and his lower stomach.  He tried to draw in a breath but it was hard, the pleasure washing over him was almost painful but he reveled in it.  Benny pushed at Dean’s head until they were kissing almost sloppily but Benny didn't care, it was what he needed right in that moment.  

__

“God damn Dean,” he panted, hips jerking as the over sensitivity began to swirl around his limbs. He grabbed up Dean’s wrist to get him to stop and fell back against the bed.

__

Dean nuzzled happily into Benny’s arms. He was just about to wipe his hand off on the sheets, that he was pretty sure they’d have to wash later anyway, when his curiosity got the better of him. He tentatively licked at the warm liquid ooze spilled over his fingers and got a taste of Benny, it was salty and mildly bitter but not nearly as much as he’d been expecting. Hell, he’d even tasted his own cum before and it was a lot worse. 

__

When his eyes flicked back up to Benny the man was staring at him with this awestruck look and Dean grinned, slowly edging for another kiss in case Benny wanted him to wash his mouth out first but the man just pulled him in eagerly sopping up  _ his  _ taste that Dean had pulled from his hand and dammit if that wasn’t about the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen and he’d said just as much, “Fuck that’s hot.”

__

“Mmm, yeah it was,” Benny grinned sucking hard on Dean’s lower lip, “I think we should get in the shower, them maybe leave the house for a little bit?” Benny asked.  He wanted to stay in bed and turn Dean into a writhing mess but he had to savor it as well.  With Dean’s nod they were both scrambling off the bed towards the bathroom.  Within minutes the room was filled with steam and both of them hurried to get into the hot water.  Even though Benny just had an inner argument with himself about savoring it, he couldn’t help sinking down to his knees to take Dean back into his mouth.  

__

They’d eventually get out of the house at some point.  

* * *

__

Dean pulled Benny in for a swift, warm kiss. He took pleasure in the man’s taste, the way Benny’s teeth clamped down on his lower lip, the soft velvet touch of his tongue and then pulled away. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the man he loved with as much warmth and sincerity as he could muster. 

__

“I love you more than anything, but once we step through those doors...I’m gonna kick your ass,” he said, a warm grin pulling up the edges of his mouth. He kept the light teasing tone to his voice but Benny was no stranger to Dean’s competitive streak, or his own for that matter. “I’m not taking it easy on you just because you make me wanna find religion in the bedroom, we clear?” 

__

Benny tilted his head back and laughed, “Yeah, yeah we’re clear.  But who knows, I may be the one to kick your ass,” he said slapping his hand down on Dean’s butt, getting a nice little yelp out of the man.  He leaned in for another kiss when Victor turned the corner with a weird look on his face.

__

“Hey...guys.  Um….” Victor said pointing between the two of them.

__

“Hey, Vic. You ready to teach the hose-whores how it feels to handle a real weapon?” Dean said, his grin turning up and into a smirk as he moved closer toward the entrance. Benny had a headful of dreams if he thought they even stood a chance. Sure, some of the guys at the station spent time at the local gun range on the weekends, a lot of them were recreational hunters, but not a single one had precision training and testing on a regular basis. He was pretty confident that they had this one in the bag. 

__

“Uh, sure,” Victor answered.  Benny looked over his shoulder at their friend and saw the same look of confusion and stopped in mid step, his arm that was wrapped around Dean’s waist tightening.

__

“You alright there friend?” Benny asked cautiously.

__

Victor did a few double takes at each of them and snorted out a laugh, “You two are assholes, you know that?  How long we been friends and I don’t even get a phone call?” he said shaking his head.

__

“Well.. I mean we coulda called but I gotta say Vic, it would have been awkward as hell. This is the first time we’ve been out of bed for more than an hour in, what two days?” he asked, his gaze flicking up to Benny’s bright blue eyes. Dean exaggerated but only slightly and it drew out a lovely laugh from his boyfriend which was exactly what he’d wanted.

__

Victor held up his hands and laughed, “Alright, alright, no details man.  And I’m honored that you decided to get out of bed to help us kick their ass,” he said jerking a thumb towards Benny.

__

“You both keep sayin that but you never know, we could win this year,” Benny said, moving his arm up around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him for a kiss against his temple, “Let’s get suited up.” 

__

He lead Dean through the checkout area where they signed up their nicknames before being guided into the room where the vests and guns were hanging up.  Benny somehow managed to pry his arm away from Dean long enough to press the little plastic arrow against the button so his nickname would be registered to the gun.  There was a lot of shouting and playful shit talking going on but Benny just kept to himself like he usually did.  He loved the competition games they would always have with the police academy but more often than not, he just liked to watch everyone else.  

__

Dean was pulled into a hug by a few of the guys on the force, apparently grateful to see him. He could understand that, he wasn’t the best marksman but he was damn fierce and ruthless when it came to taking the guys out, one at a time if necessary. He had the stamina to do it too. Most of them were tired after thirty minutes, ready to just give up, but not Dean. He kinda got a rush from it all and loved taking his time, strategizing, and being an overall badass. Probably one of the main reasons it wasn’t in his plans, nor a good idea to join the force. 

__

“Alright, let’s do this shit! I’m gunnin’ for you, Lafitte!” Dean teased, now fully on the side of the Lawrence PD. He would take Benny out, but he wasn’t the first target...fucking Jesse was a friggin’ lunatic with a laser gun and Dean knew better than to let him stay in play for very long. When they got together to do their five minute strategy session though, Dean made sure that everyone knew to leave Benny for him. 

__

Benny rolled his eyes as Jesse tried in vain to pull them together for some kind of strategy but all Benny wanted to do was go in and start shooting people.  And this was probably why they lost...every single freaking time.  Jesse and a handful of others were the only ones who took this serious while the rest just wanted to have a reason to not work.  Benny glanced over at the other team and couldn’t help grinning as he watched Dean get all worked up and excited.  He was always so grateful that he was constantly invited to these things even though he didn’t belong to either.  Everyone still considered him part of the family.  

__

“Laffitte!  C’mon man,” Jesse groaned, hands on his hips.  Benny snorted at him and just to be a dick, aimed his gun right at him and fired.  

__

“Dick!” Jesse cried out as his vest vibrated.

__

“Woops, slipped,” he laughed, his hand quickly covering his mouth as the Game Marshall came over to explain the rules, his brow raising at Benny when he covered the rule of good game behavior.  Benny shrugged but promised to be a perfect gentleman from here on out.  

__

Dean listened impatiently as the guy explained everything even though they all already knew how it worked. It was the dude’s job though, and probably mandatory. So, he couldn’t really be too pissed off at him. Once they were allowed into the arena Dean started out, where he always started out...well since the second year at least. He had the perfect hiding spot but he didn’t want to give anything away so he waited until the lights were flipped off and carefully made his way there.

__

‘Ten paces back and seven paces left, back another ten and...yep, there it was.” He wasn’t sure if they did it on purpose when they planned out the room or not, but there was this small crawl space just off to the corner of the arena where he had a good 360 view of the place. Even in the dark that was one hell of an advantage.

__

He scoped out the location of at least half of his guys and half of the fire department before he found Ceasar’s familiar shape. He couldn’t shoot from there, didn’t want to give away his position. Dean wouldn’t dare to make himself vulnerable like that. So keeping track of his steps and staying low, Dean moved behind one of the bigger barriers where he caught a glimpse of Jo’s blonde ponytail swinging and took his shot.

__

Benny was having a blast running around and shooting at everyone in sight.  He had no plan but he did have a hell of a time shooting off the mirrors to get the assholes tailing him from behind.  At some point he found himself hiding behind one of the clumps of tires when he caught something moving under one of the other barriers.  Benny had no idea if it was one of his own team mates but he couldn’t just not take the shot.  He aimed for the mirror hanging above it and shot, snickering to himself when he heard a loud curse.

__

“Goddamnit,” Dean swore, looking up to check out who tagged him and fuck if it wasn’t Benny’s familiar laugh ringing in his ears. “You’ll pay for that later, Lafitte!” Dean said, rolling to get behind the closest shield he could find. Benny started laughing even harder when he realized it was Dean he’d pegged and Dean used that moment to get the fucker back, tucking just the tip of his gun over the ledge and firing in the direction Benny was bowled over laughing and being generally pleased with himself.

__

“Love you too darlin,” Benny chuckled, sitting there for a minute.  The moment his vest stopped vibrating he started moving again.  He didn’t get to see Dean again but he did tag and follow Vic for a while, just to piss the guy off.  And just for good measure, he got Jesse on his way chasing after a member of the Academy. 

__

“The hell Laffitte!” he bellowed and Benny just laughed, sinking down to hide behind one of the many partitions.

__

Dean finally worked his way around the place mapping out where some of them were, temporarily at least. When he found Ceasar leaning up against the side of one of the beams, Dean  took another shot, waited...and took another, “That second one’s for last year, asshole!” 

__

He didn’t stay there long, Ceasar would be up and moving in a few short seconds and Dean knew better than to be anywhere nearby. He backtracked his way toward the little spot where he hid out but before he could get there his vest started vibrating again. “What are you doing, Jo? We’re on the same damn side!” 

__

“Yeah, but what can I say, I saw your perky ass and I just couldn’t resist,” she said laughing just as Benny popped up over her shoulder and squeezed the trigger. The momentary distraction wasn’t much but it was enough for Dean to lift his gun and aim a shot toward Benny. 

__

“You little brat!” Benny laughed, ducking back down and quickly moving around the partitions to get closer to Dean.  His boyfriend was so busy tracking others he must have lost sight of him.  Benny snickered and stood up with a shout.  As soon as Dean looked at him Benny shot him.

__

“That’s two for one sweetheart,” he laughed, blew him a kiss and took off in the other direction before Dean’s vest turned back on.

__

Dean grumbled to himself, muttering under his breath about withholding sex but even if Benny heard him they both knew it’d never last. He fired off a few more rounds picking off a few of the Fire Department’s finest shots but more than anything he really wanted to track Benny down again. He didn’t like being on uneven ground, especially if he was the one with the lower score. 

__

He eventually made it back to his hiding spot and Dean smirked, it was a sacrifice, sure but it was worth it. He pulled out his phone and fired off a text.    
  
_ Message to Benny: _ Come to the far corner of the arena, three feet behind the last wall facing left...I’ve got a surprise for you. 

__

_ Message to Dean:  _  Sweetheart, if you think you can get me to come by where you’re at just so you can shoot me, you are sadly mistaken.

__

_ Message to Dean:  _ Nice try though!

__

Benny rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back in his pocket.  Not only did he avoid the area Dean described but the other areas he had found his boyfriend hiding in before.  Dean was a crafty little shit and now that Benny was more into the game he was playing a bit smarter.  He found a hidden alcove with a ladder and quickly climbed up.  The space was incredibly tight but he managed to crawl onto the little ledge.  It wasn’t very well hidden but he knew that besides Dean, not very man of them would actually look up.

__

Dean’s tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he thought about how to convey what he had planned. Benny wasn’t an idiot and apparently he started to actually give a fuck for once so it was going to be harder than usual to coax him out of play. Dean bit his lip, thought to himself and did a why not and  fuck it shrug before sending another text.

__

_ Message to Benny:  _ Isn’t the laser gun I plan to shoot you with.

__

_ Picture Attached:  _ _   
_

__

_ Message to Dean:  _  Are you tryin to distract/seduce me Winchester? 

__

Dean huffed out an annoyed breath, he’d gotten himself worked up for the pic by thinking about what it would be like to be off to the side, just him and Benny while everyone else was busy running around like idiots. He thought about the possibility of getting caught and that only seemed to make it more exciting and he’d gone from mostly hard to fucking painful in a matter of a few short minutes and Benny still might not come to him.

__

_ Message to Benny:  _ Fuck, just get over here. Istg I’m not gonna wait much longer on you, Bear.

__

Benny bit his bottom lip hard and finally climbed back down.

__

_ Message to Dean:  _  Fine, I swear though you use this to just shoot me we gonna have problems cher.

__

Benny quickly made his way over to the area where Dean was, getting a few random shots here and there.

__

“Dean?” he called out.

__

When he heard Benny’s voice, Dean took a peek at what was nearby to see how far away his boyfriend was. Thankfully it was just a few steps son he hissed out a harsh whisper drawing him back further into the corner where they had at least a little privacy. “Ben, over here...hurry the fuck up.”

__

“What the hell-oomph,” Benny grunted as Dean pushed him up against one of the walls, “Darlin, you have horrible timing,” he laughed a little breathlessly.  

__

Dean guided Benny’s hand over the swell of his cock and breathed out a shaky moan. He’d gotten far too interested in the idea of having him here, in the dark but not entirely hidden. Any one of the people in the room could find their way there by accident and the mere possibility of it had him damn near leaking. “Fuck, I-I need you, Ben.” 

__

Benny tipped up Dean’s face to kiss him lightly as he did another look around before pushing Dean into the darkest corner of the small space they were in.  Hopefully anyone running by all they’d see was Benny’s back.  He quickly undid Dean’s pants and spat into his palm before reaching in.  Dean was throbbing and both of them groaned as he gripped his cock tightly.

__

“Damn sweetheart, getting worked up being around all these men in uniform huh?” he grinned, dragging his thumb over Dean’s already leaking slit.

__

“N-not really, it was the uh...the y’know. The public-thing,” Dean whispered, his face burning with embarrassment but thankfully Benny probably didn’t see much of it. The feel of Benny’s rough calloused fingers sliding up and down his cock was always fucking amazing, but there and then, it was like a jolt of electricity. Dean knew it wasn’t going to last long so he grunted out the best warning he could manage, which was really just a quick, “Gonna cum.” 

__

Benny had a split second to decide and before Dean could draw in his next breath Benny was on his knees swallowing Dean’s cock into his throat.  He didn’t want Dean having to run around for whatever time they had left with cum soiled boxers.  

__

Fingers were pulling at his hair and Benny groaned as the first taste of Dean’s cum spilled down his throat and onto his tongue.  Dean’s hips jerked against his mouth a few times but Benny took it, loving how his throat stretched around the blunt tip of Dean’s cock.  He gave him a few more sucks before licked up anything he missed and stood back up.

__

“Mmm, feel better now?” he asked with a wolfish grin.  Blindly he got Dean zipped back up just as a few people ran past them.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and winked at Dean.

__

Dean was blissed out and nearly catatonic from the intense pleasure and excitement that had all rushed right out of his body along with his orgasm. Still, he ached to pull Benny in and he did. Licking and sucking the taste of him from his boyfriend’s lips and tongue. He was tempted to walk out of the place right now and find the nearest bathroom where he could return the favor but both Benny and his teammates would likely be disappointed if he did. “You’re fucking amazing...y'know that? I don’t know how I got so goddamn lucky.”

__

“We’re both lucky sweetheart,” Benny hummed, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip, “You good to keep playin now? Or you wanna stay hiding for a little bit?” he asked.  As much as he wanted to play he also wanted to stay right where they were.  

__

“I don’t know that I can move yet,” Dean chuckled, dropping his head back against the foam covered floor. He playfully tugged on Benny’s hair guiding his head back until Dean could latch onto his lips again, sucking and tugging at them until they were beautifully swollen. 

__

Benny let Dean kiss him for a few more minutes before he pulled away with a small smile, “C’mon, the games gonna end soon.  Don’t know about you, I’d rather not have one of the guys getting a peak,” Benny grinned.  He took up Dean’s hand and guided them carefully towards where he thought the exit was.  Everyone was still running around wildly but Benny was able to find another little alcove that was just slightly private.

__

“Mmm, can’t wait to get you home now,” Benny grinned wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist to pull them as close as the vests would allow.

__

‘I’m sure there’s a bathroom around here somewhere if you want me to return the favor,” Dean smirked. It was a genuine offer but he knew Benny well enough not to expect him to take him up on it though. 

__

“As sweet as that is, I’d rather take you back home, get you nice and hard again.  Then not let you out of bed for another couple of days,” Benny chuckled rutting his hips forward against Dean’s.  

__

“Sound good baby boy?” Benny whispered against his ear as his hands reached down to grab at Dean’s ass.

__

“Ungh, fuck....” Dean answered,, backing away. He knew if he didn’t he’d be dragging Benny out of there before they could even total up the scores. Of course, just when he planned to get back into it, the lights flip on and everyone groans in disappointment. That was when it occurred to him that his numbers were going to be cut in half at least, he’d spent at least twenty minutes trying to convince Benny to meet him and then after that. 

__

_ Shit. _

__

“Uh, we might wanna get out of here before they start rattling off numbers,” Dean said, nearly bowled over with laughter.

__

“Nuh uh, you being a needy little shit may have just gone in my favor,” Benny chuckled, pulling Dean by his hand towards the exit.  They got their vests turned back in and even though Dean tried to leave multiple times, Benny kept a pretty good grip around his wrist. 

__

“So by our calculations, the winner this month is….holy shit the fire department!” Rufus called out once one of the employees handed him the score sheet.  Benny barked out a laugh as every single one of the cadets turned to glare at Dean.

__

“Thanks sweetheart,” Benny roared, his hand clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh.

__

“I uh, I had a leg cramp,” Dean sputtered, doing his very best not to turn tomato red. He hated having everyone stare at him but he tried not to think about it much so it wouldn’t curl any further under his skin. 

__

“Whatever Winchester,” Jo called out rolling her eyes.  Benny could have sworn he recognized a knowing glint in her eyes but ignored it.  If anyone saw them, he honestly didn’t care.  He’d get teased to all hell but in the end he had Dean and that’s all that mattered to him.  A few others threw a few jabs in towards Dean, playful ones of course but Benny could see just how embarrassed his boyfriend was getting.  

__

“C’mon, I’ll make it up to you,” Benny whispered against his ear as they began to file out, his arm wrapped around Dean’s shoulders again.

__

Feeling a little more at ease once he was back in Benny’s arms, Dean relaxed. He let the embarrassment and bits of anxiety in his chest subside and turned to the room with a smirk. “Yeah, c’mon...I think you’re due for a leg cramp too, any minute now.” 

__

_  
_


End file.
